


A Future History

by rosymamacita



Series: Drop Ship Camp [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Trapped, cadet - Freeform, how she learned to fight, under the floor, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/pseuds/rosymamacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bits of stories from The 100 as they come to me. They could be back on the Ark, explaining how something came to be. Or a possible examination of a question I have. Backstories. Background stories. Grounder stories. Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rattling the Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the 100 were sent to earth, back when Octavia was still living under the floor, Bellamy had to do something to keep his baby sister from going insane.

Before Bellamy entered their quarters, he rapped out the secret knock with his knuckles, and waited for Octavia to take cover, just incase someone passed in the hall while the door was open.

  
He slipped inside and turned the lock behind him. Octavia leapt from the bunk onto his back, hurtling across the small room and knocking him into the door with a thud.

  
“O!” he scolded. “Don’t do that!” They had to keep the noise to a minimum. No one could guess that there was a half feral ten year old girl hiding out under the floor.

  
Octavia slid to the floor. “I got you, Bell,” she said, dancing around in glee. “You win all those fights, but I got you. Maybe I’m the warrior.” She smiled at him and started walking around him, like she was stalking him.

  
“They aren’t fights, O. They are games, exhibitions, matches. Like The Olympics. If they didn’t hold regular games, everybody on The Ark would go crazy. And winning the matches means I get extra rations.” He took a protein bar out of his pocket and put it on the table in the middle of the room.

  
Octavia glared at him and snatched the protein bar off the table. She ate it as she paced the small room, her eyes never leaving his face.

  
He remembered a vid he’d seen in his Earth Wildlife class, before he’d graduated— a jaguar, trapped in a cage, pacing back and forth, staring at the cameraman, with a look in her eye that promised to eat him if she ever got out of that cage. Octavia had the same look in her eye.

  
“Right,” he said. He took off his cadet’s jacket and put it in the closet. “You wanna learn to fight?”

  
She stopped pacing and turned to face him full on. She was a tiny thing, restless, trapped in their quarters. If the games were the only thing keeping the Arkers from going crazy on this space station, Bellamy knew that he was the only thing keeping this little girl from going crazy in this tiny room.

  
“Really, Bell? You’ll teach me to fight?”

  
“Just like a Spartan Warrior.”

  
Octavia’s face broke into a smile as bright as a solar flare and she jumped up and down, irrepressible. A force to be reckoned with. “When I get out of here, I’ll really show them what I’m made of,” she said. “I’ll beat them all.”

  
“You sure will, O,” he said, but his heart sank. She’d never get out of here. No one would ever learn what she was made of, or who she was. She would die here, under the floor, or they would all be floated for keeping her. He smiled despite his thoughts. For her. Whatever the future brought, he had her right now, and he’d do what he could to make her happy.

  
“Okay, the first thing you need to learn is the proper stance,” he said, planting his feet shoulder width apart to show her. She copied him immediately. “You can’t do anything if you aren’t grounded.”


	2. Low Hanging Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper may be a minor character in The 100, but she’s the hero in her own story. Jasper Jordan needs to recognize.

“Hey Harper,” Jasper said, coming up to her as she was busy cleaning her rifle. “You wanna go check some traps with me?” He flashed her his broad grin to let her know that he didn’t mean checking for game. He sat down next to her and leaned into her with his shoulder.

Of course there was no one around to see him come on to her.

She looked at the rifle in her hands. She was the best shot in the camp, with a rifle or a bow and arrow. She worked at it every day, while others were goofing around or getting drunk on moonshine. She could shoot the eye out of a squirrel in a tree a hundred yards away. She had become a better shot than Bellamy. A better shot than Jasper, although he’d gotten all the kudos for making the shot on the bridge. 

And she had fallen in love with him for it. Sometimes, when she looks back on it, she thinks she fell in love with him because she wanted to be him, that brave. 

She put her rifle down and turned to look at him.

“How come you never want anyone else to know that we’re sleeping together?” she asked him. 

His eyes popped open. “What?”

“You heard me. Why are you ashamed of me?”

“I’m not.” He said, affronted at her accusation. “I think you’re great.”

“Then why am I secret?”

“I-I thought that’s how you wanted it,” he said. There was a blush in his cheeks now. 

She nodded. “Sure. How I wanted it.” 

“I don’t understand Harper, I thought we were having fun. I thought you liked me.”

She cocked her head at him, her blonde hair falling into her face. “That was never the question, was it, Jas? If I liked you. We both know I’ve been in love with you forever. But I know I’m your second choice. Third choice.”

She stood and looked down on him. “I’m low hanging fruit.”

His face paled. “Who told you that.”

She snorted. “Everyone, Jasper. Do you know how small this camp is? It got around. It’s what they call me.”

“I didn’t—“ he started, then stopped. “I was—“ He hung his head. “I’m sorry.”

Harper shouldered her gun. “I’m not Clarke, or Raven I know it. I’m not Octavia. I’m not even Maya.”

“Harper,” Jasper said, the warning tone in his voice. It had been months since she had died, but he still was angry.

But she was angry too. “I”m not any of them, Jasper. I’m Harper.” 

He looked at her like she was crazy. “I know that.”

She raised her chin. “I don’t think you do. I’ve faced down Grounders and Reapers and Mountain Men. I’ve run into almost certain death so that I could save my people. I’ve killed with my own hands. I’ve carried my wounded friends back to camp. I’ve been tortured and caged, and I got up and kept going. I’ve fed this camp and kept them alive through the winter. I’m just as brave as anyone. I’m just as strong as anyone. ”

“I know.” He stood up and stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. They were green. “It’s why I like you.”

“I’m awesome, and you, Jasper Jordan, have treated me like a convenience. Like I was some reward for your leadership.”

“Where is this coming from? Last week you wanted to spend more time in the woods with me.”

Harper breathed out and stood back. Jasper’s hands dropped from her shoulders.

“Maybe I’ve been thinking since last week.” 

“If you want to make some sort of announcement that we’re together, that’s—“

“No. You don’t get it. I haven’t been thinking about us. I’ve been thinking about me. I’ve been thinking about what I’m doing here. What this all means.”

“I don’t know what it means, I thought we just liked each other, had fun together.”

“Jasper, seriously. I have more going on in my life than just you. It’s not all about sex. It’s not even about romance. It’s about being here. On Earth. What we are building. Sometimes I think we’re so busy just staying alive and living that we don’t realize we’re the ones who are starting civilization over again. We’re the ones who are going to be in the history books. And then I started to wonder what I want them to say about me. Am I just an also ran? Just some girlfriend?”

Jasper still looked at her like she was crazy.

She picked up her gun again, put the strap on her shoulder. “Here’s the thing. I want to be somebody— no, I am somebody. This world that we’re making? I’m going to make it. And if you want me, if you want to be a part of my story, you’re going to have to work a little harder. “

“But…” Jasper said, speechless. He gaped at her.

“I’m off to go hunting,” she said and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Maybe it’s your turn to do some thinking. When you figure things out, come find me.” She took a big breath and smiled. “If you can find me, because I’m going to busy making a world.” She sauntered off into the woods. 

There were some deer tracks she wanted to follow.


End file.
